


[podfic] Puzzle

by Annapods



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Related, Episode: s01e16 Legendary, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, future canon divergeance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Ein mysteriöses Treffen im Jahr 2013 ergibt für Len erst drei Jahre später Sinn und lässt ihn zu einem erschreckenden Schluss kommen, was seine eigene Zukunft angeht.00:19:20 :: Geschrieben vonSinaida.





	[podfic] Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Puzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199066) by [Sinaida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida). 



 

 **Hören:**[Tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/p) \- [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8qt1dpnovd3sw9v/%5BDCTV%5D%20Puzzle.mp3?dl=0)

 **Herunterladen:** Dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8qt1dpnovd3sw9v/%5BDCTV%5D%20Puzzle.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Mich kontaktieren:** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [Tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [Dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- Mail (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Vermerke:** diese Podfic wurde für die NENS Aufgabe gemacht.  
Vielen Dank an Sinaida für die Erlaubnis, Podfics aufzunehmen!

 


End file.
